A need exists for a highly sensitive monitoring probe for use on a floating vessel that is easy to manufacture, easy to install and incorporates the use of synchronized sensing devices for increase accuracy in measurements and can accommodate pitch, heave and yaw motions.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.